


地狱门

by yizhiweimi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhiweimi/pseuds/yizhiweimi
Summary: 那个房间开着窗，洁白的窗帘随风飘动，像一朵盛大的百合花。
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 12





	地狱门

**Author's Note:**

> 七千字一发完。  
抹布V哥预警。  
互攻暗示。  
血腥暴力情节。  
Dirty Talk。  
除了底线和道德没有，其他的啥都有。

《地狱门》

但丁也没想到他会在这时候碰到维吉尔。

他们上一次见面已经过了那么久，他的事务所实际上也已经天翻地覆，那个叫尼禄的孩子都已经不服从那个命运孤岛的安排自己闯入另一个他并不熟悉也并不完全陌生的人类世界里去。过了这么久，他再一次以为维吉尔要在他的生活里永远消失——他已经这么想了无数次。所以当他看见那个熟悉的大衣和靴子，维吉尔的脚步声但丁再熟悉不过了，那是在他梦魇里屡次出现的步子，那时候但丁第一次想要逃离般的转了个身准备当作什么都没看见地回家吃他已经冷掉的油腻的披萨。

“别动，否则我会杀了你。”维吉尔的鞋跟拖在地上，发出像他以前将阎魔刀掠过地面的声音。他的哥哥总是喜欢这么命令他，命令所有人。他的哥哥从来不知道“请”的用法，不知道语调，也不明白轻重缓急，不明白把他冷冰冰的音色稍微暖一暖，至少不要夹着从魔界地狱里来陈旧且低沉的声音。

但丁住了脚，他不得不，他从来没有一次能够真正拒绝维吉尔，他听到呼唤，就会过去，听到怒吼，就会对峙，听到嘶嚎，就会安慰。

“你最好别整出什么乱子来。我的经验告诉我你一出现就一定没什么好事。”但丁假装用自己的长袍下摆擦拭枪管，实际上由于他的习惯枪管已经被擦得油光锃亮。

维吉尔似乎不太适应这里的空气，他用口呼吸，时不时被呛到，咳嗽，他走两步就要停一会儿，有一次甚至用手撑着自己的膝盖，他失去了阎魔刀，留在他身边的仅有正发挥作用的，他死活不愿放下的面子和尊严。

维吉尔的脸在兜帽的阴影下，能够看到的只有一片黑暗，就像魔界那个没有被光照到的地方一样。但丁差点要上去扶他，看着他脸上那团浓重的黑色的阴影，终于还是停住了，又收回手。

但丁总是想到自己先是爱他，再是恨他。

但维吉尔正好相反，而且他甚至没有第二步。

但丁的想象中他们的会面只有两种，既然不是凄风苦雨的大打一场，那就应该是兄弟团聚了：维吉尔改过自新，在魔界自我反省，寻找出路，终于来到人界，希望将过错洗尽……

——当然都是但丁的自作主张。

维吉尔一拳挥过来，但丁来不及躲闪，腹部结结实实地挨了下来，却发现原本应该能够把他打得轰垮几堵墙的维吉尔，现在的力气仅仅能将他打退几步。看来魔界的伙食不怎么样，但丁下了一个这样的结论。

“阎魔刀在哪，”维吉尔问着，“还有金魂石”，他一面问一面去掏但丁的大衣口袋，往他身上不断地靠近——贴近——触碰，带着要找到什么东西的贪婪情绪。

“不在我这儿，别问我。” 但丁摊摊手。

“你知道他在哪，你知道。”维吉尔咬着牙问他，他凑上去，像是发了疯的猎犬，似乎要撕咬但丁的脑子，这样就能知道他想知道的一切了。他摸到叛逆之刃的剑柄，反手抽出来将剑刃指向它的主人“告诉我！”

他太急了，他从未这么焦急过，他从未这么不冷静，这么不理智。

“这个见面礼不是很好哦，哥哥。”但丁把剑刃弹开，“而且你从来不向别人讨要，你只会自己去拿。”

对面的人不说话，在夜和阴影的浓墨里酝酿。维吉尔丢掉大剑，取下他的兜帽。

这似乎是这几十年来维吉尔第一次示弱。他伸出手去，干枯且破碎的皮肤下包裹着他凸起的骨节，他用力地抓住自己的帽檐，向脑后扯去，脸上的阴影逐渐从鼻尖散开，最后终于扩散出去，呈现出了他全部的面孔。

这些年来但丁总是梦见一张和自己一模一样的脸，仿佛是他对着镜子跟自己打，跟维吉尔打，剑刃穿过彼此的喉咙或是大腿或是胸膛，两个人的血液也混合在一块。维吉尔从来不提起痛苦，只会在手腕折断肋骨碎裂的时候再杵着地慢慢站起来，歪歪扭扭的样子像他们儿时操纵不当的提线木偶。在梦里他们总是一样的，就算维吉尔以黑骑士的形象现身，但当但丁打碎黑色的盔甲与外壳，从那个狰狞的面庞里透出来的，他们还是拥有一模一样的眼睛，一模一样的嘴唇，维吉尔就在那个壳子里，愤恨地咒骂着，眼里流出血红色的眼泪，泪水越淌越多，最终淹过但丁的鼻梁，他一惊醒，汗水打湿整个床垫。

现在但丁终于倒抽了一口冷气，他们已经完全不一样了。

维吉尔和他以前看见的任何时候都不一样了，他青黑色的血管从下颌蔓延开，末端没入领口的衣物底，如同蛇一般爬满他整个苍白的皮肤。他的双眼像结了一层翳，一层水雾，迷迷蒙蒙，维吉尔是一副濒死的样子，他正濒死地，找到但丁求助。

但丁想起，年幼时他们俩一起走过屋后一条杂草丛生的小路，也许有张脸躺在路边的野草野花里，甲虫在眉骨上产卵了，蚂蚁也从筋脉上爬过，组织液和发黑的静脉血像小溪一般蜿蜒流过那张脸上的凹陷处，一只天蛾飞过来，带着绒毛的翅膀盖过慢慢失焦的眼神。

躺在路边草丛里的俊美的脸庞后有一张正在腐烂的枯骨。

——我找了太久，迷路了，现在我只能来找你。维吉尔动动嘴唇，却哑在原地，脑袋里只剩下这么一句话，但这句话这么脆弱，仿佛但丁轻而易举就有一万个办法将他踩在脚底，最后他改口：我路过，碰到你了。

这句话说出来，维吉尔的嘴唇上恰好落下一片已经彻底死去的，干裂的皮肤。轻飘飘的，漫不经心，仿佛无人在意的巧合。

但但丁终于还是看见了，相比起维吉尔变成人模鬼样的古堡里的怪物，他更无法接受的是他这副样子，仿佛一个半梦半醒的幽灵在人界的大地游荡，试图找寻一个安息的地方盘踞沉睡。

但丁皱着眉头，嚅嗫了半天才说出一句“你还好吧。”

维吉尔虚弱地摇头。

但丁甚至怀疑是他太过虚弱导致他原本的理智与态度都已经荡然无存，这才促使他带动自己颈部的肌肉，牵拉着这颗脑袋，在他的面前缓慢地晃了晃——毕竟一切都太异乎寻常。

但丁先将他拉回了事务所。

后来，略微年轻些的男人逼问他哥哥良久，对方始终一言不发地沉默着看着事务所由于防水不到位已经发黑翘了角的木地板。

“给我阎魔刀，或是金魂石”，他唯一的请求就是这个“要么我就走。”

“哈，你要走到哪去？维吉尔？这个样子，你准备走到哪去？先养好身子吧。”

“人界的空气实在是恶臭。”

但丁没话说，最终脱了大衣去浴室洗澡。这儿设备简陋，隔音太差，滴滴答答的水声混着他哼歌声穿过裂缝，维吉尔循声，顺着整个房间望过去，墙上的海报印着身材火辣的女性，桌上丢着的杂志也是一样，房间的墙角结了个蜘蛛网，上面挂着一只硕大的蜘蛛以及几个空了的壳，那蜘蛛黑漆漆的眼睛在夜色里正对着他。

但丁从浴室出来，全身只挂着一条浴巾，他去捋他的头发，笑着问维吉尔“你是怎么做到的？”

“什么？”

“几十年前我们在高塔，你的头发明明被水淋湿了，你还有办法让发型保持原样，怎么，你的手上有魔法？”但丁挂着水蒸汽走过去，抓住他的手腕，稍稍用力捏住，“借用你一点点时间，来教教我？”但丁的力气如同给他带了一副手铐，试图将他锁在这个人生地不熟的人类世界里。

维吉尔的左手没有一块皮肤是光滑的，食指和小指的指甲已经不知所踪，中指的却断了，碎片嵌在肉里，但丁再捏住他的右手一敲，一幅一样的光景。

维吉尔有些落魄，但丁本能地想去帮帮他。

“我不需要你的可怜，但丁。”这是他们今晚见面以来维吉尔第一次叫他的名字，“如果你真的想帮忙，就拿颗魂石来。”

但丁正试图将指甲的碎片从他血肉模糊的指尖剔出来，“就算有了魂石，你能愈合，这对伤口也不是很好。何况我看你现在这个状况也不是能愈合的样子。”

一块细长的角质从血肉里被拔出来，伤口立马涌出血液。但丁捏住他的指尖，却发现完全止不住。维吉尔不说话，只是又撩起他大衣的袖子。呈现出来的是混合着烧伤，划伤以及鞭笞的手臂，旧伤口只结了一层薄薄的痂，轻轻一弄就掉下来了——太正常了，维吉尔评价。

但丁确实很少碰到止不住血的情况，他直接抽下自己围着的那块浴巾包住他的整个小臂。

这样一来他确乎是什么都没穿了。

对比太强烈的两个人，一个一丝不挂，一个穿着全套衣服尽管已经破破烂烂，一个身体上所有的伤疤都已经由于半魔人的体质和褪色消失融合进皮肉里，一个却布满伤痕，如同戴着荆棘在石柱上接受审判的异乡人。

但丁突然一下没忍住，大概是夜晚太容易让人情绪化，他将维吉尔的后颈按向自己，后者在他额头干裂的皮肤上留下一声叹息和亲吻。但他没想到维吉尔似乎也是受了这种情绪化影响，竟然扼住他的下颚，趁他没反应过来，将他整个人压到地板上，啃咬起他的嘴唇来。

“看起来你是想要跟我比试。”

“我没，”但丁立即否认，“真没有，我本意就是帮你清理一下伤口。”

“承认吧，弟弟，我们有哪次见面你不是这么打算的，而且到最后你要么是胁迫，要么是哄骗。”他鼻尖上的皮肤又落了一块下来，“这次也是一样。”

但丁脑子空白了一下。所以维吉尔的意思是他们偶尔相见，同时也偶尔有着交媾的聚少离多，都是他逼着他的。但丁不知道他哪来的这种想法，他试图温和些，劝说维吉尔好好坐着别动，就算他确实想要做爱，现在也不是时候了。

但是发生在他们俩身上的事总是朝着但丁预料的反方向发展。

维吉尔撞向他的嘴唇，力道之大甚至让他以为自己碎了一颗牙齿，他含糊不清地骂了一声，同时感觉自己嘴唇上的铁锈味。

他直起身子将彼此都逼上床，维吉尔却只是看着他，不再有什么表示。

但丁只好凑上前去，警惕地碰了碰他的下巴，接着才敢含住他的嘴唇，颤颤巍巍，哆哆嗦嗦，怕弄出意外，仿佛他吻着的不是人，而是个定时炸弹，一个快要散架的积木堡垒，稍微一碰，一场罹难就要发生了。

但丁撬开他的齿缝，朝他的口腔攻城略地，他似乎要把这些失却的岁月和他们本该有的回忆与过去全都讨要回来，他用力地吮吸，仿佛要吞下他肺里所有的空气，他撕咬维吉尔的嘴唇，直到那儿已经红肿充血，终于在他苍白的脸上留下一点有生命力的颜色。

但丁看着他，对方正闭着眼睛，似乎一个已经投降的，仍人处置的俘虏，这完全不像他们以前的做爱，以前维吉尔总是嘶吼着，咒骂着，彼此都想占据上风，想将对方压在身下，有时是但丁的第一局，第二局的主人却已经换了个人。

但丁扯开维吉尔的领口和衣扣，扣子崩开，打到地板上嗒的一响。布料顺着他的肩膀和手臂滑下来。但丁只能承认，这是一具如此干瘪的身体，若不是因为他爱他，他不会再多看一眼，又正是出此原因，他只想赶紧拥抱他，赶紧和他纠缠在一起，拖住他要离开的步子。

维吉尔眯着眼催促，“快点做完。”

但这才刚刚开始。慢点——慢点——但丁想，维吉尔每次都走得那么急，他们每次做爱也都匆匆忙忙。他故意放慢速度，从维吉尔的下颌开始舔下来，顺着他已经消瘦的肌肉的纹路和伤疤，他甚至能感觉到那些伤疤跟着维吉尔的脉搏一起跳动，他感觉到那下面汩汩地流淌着血液。

他啃咬牵拉着维吉尔的胸口与乳珠，后者顺着他的方向挺起胸口，将自己往这个猎魔人口中送去。他舔舐维吉尔的小腹，在他有了些温度的身体上用舌尖打着转绕着圈，维吉尔终于被他激起一阵轻微的战栗，骂骂咧咧了一句，双手却依然死死地撑在床沿，抓紧上面劣质的布料。

他不停地亲吻他，留下青紫色的牙印，用双手掐住维吉尔的腰，将他整个人扣在床沿，翻手又将他的大腿驾到自己的肩膀上，接下来维吉尔就只能靠但丁的肩膀和他两只手支撑自己整个身体。

但丁是用牙齿咬住拉链扣的，他埋头在维吉尔胯间渐渐向下，打开，那儿已经有了些挺立的迹象，含住，他正试图打开他的整个身体。

草，维吉尔骂了一声，别做这个。

“这个很享受的。”

“性爱不存在享受。”

这又是什么人给维吉尔灌输的错误概念。

“你该尝试接受它，”但丁抚摸他的大腿内侧，那儿原本应该有身体上最柔软最光滑的一片皮肤，但但丁碰到的只有枯萎的花瓣一样的粗糙。

但是花瓣枯萎了也一样是美丽的，肃杀又带着寒意。

维吉尔咳了一声，“如果这样能让我拿到我想拿到的东西，那我向来接受。”

但丁的动作一愣，“你靠这个拿到那些东西。”

“还有残杀。”维吉尔补充。

但丁盯着他的脸，那张脸上没有任何情感的律动和起伏，“这在魔界已经是常事了，怎么，我听说人类也是如此。”

从阔别多年的口中得知这样一个消息实在称不上是一个什么愉快的体验。魔界的怪物，血池，空气里都弥漫着毒物，那是阳光永远不会照到的地方。是啊，他们的命运就是这么截然不同，但丁可以将赚来的钱当晚就花光，找到哪个灯红酒绿的夜总会，和某个他看上眼的女人睡上一晚，那女人一边夸赞他出手大方客气，一边说他可跟某些阔佬一味地只顾自己爽不一样。但是维吉尔就只能在魔界，在不见天日的地方，为了获得他所追求的力量忘记自己的血脉亲情，忘记快乐，同时也没有道德底线，抽刃向拦路者就算他们无冤无仇，或是他将任由别人取乐，而他自己却从未感受过性爱愉悦的一面——就算有，那也是很早之前他们的见面了。几十年的扭曲应该早能够让他忘光关于他所仇恨的弟弟的所有记忆。数十年前他们在同一个子宫内，共享母亲的胸膛与乳汁，共享玩具，书本，房间，游戏时间。现在他们已经走上完全不同的两条路，而这条路也是他们自己选的。他们唯一的相同点，唯一的纽带，是他们的身体里还留着同样的血，他们对彼此还有复杂纠缠的情感，而这些感情在这两种命运里只会有增无减。

“你是这样对他们的，是吗。”但丁说完，强压住喉咙深处泛起的干呕的感觉，直接将维吉尔的性器含住没到最深处，他咳嗽，又一次将自己压下去，他问“是不是。”

是不是？但丁几乎问得声嘶力竭，但他知道没人希望听到那个确切答案。他的兄长嘶地一声，同时但丁感觉到嘴里的性器又胀大一圈。

维吉尔抽出手来，揪住但丁的头发将他往后方拉，他快速地将双腿从但丁的肩头放下来，一拳正中但丁的下颌，“我说了，快点，不要废话。”

于是但丁只能俯身将他推向床铺，他的武器都散落在床尾，剑柄磕到维吉尔的脑袋，划了个口子，红色在白发里实在太显眼了。

他们都无暇顾及疼痛，但丁对准他的穴口直接捅进去，换来维吉尔的一声闷哼。维吉尔开始发抖，他疼地冒了冷汗。但丁不等他作声就运动起来，他按着维吉尔的肩膀，将兄长钉在自己的性器上，他的穴道和他的皮肤一样干涩。

“他们也是这样？不给你任何润滑，也不给你喘息的机会，是不是？”但丁问他，他低下头和维吉尔接吻，后者吃痛的抽气终于从嘴里泄了出来。“他们就是这样操你的，维吉尔，那些魔界的大人物，或者是无名小卒，就是这样操你的。”

维吉尔明白但丁能够狠下心来在他最失魂落魄的状态下嘲讽他，逼他，但他此时确实无法控制自己，他几乎要卸下他的所有防备心向但丁说实话。他何尝想呆在地狱，但他不得不，力量与他自我的信念比亲情更重要，保留恨意带来的决心与武断要比爱带来的优柔寡断更有利。几十年前的一面，但丁要拉住他，要他跟他走，但是维吉尔留下的只有被剑刃斩断的皮质手套。

维吉尔恨极了但丁，为了打败但丁他什么都愿意做，但他就是无法真正打败他。

但丁也恨极了维吉尔，但他始终不能痛下杀手。

他们的恨意简直无边无际，也无法根除，它们就留在石头缝里，灰尘里，那枚项链反射出的镜像里。维吉尔想到这里，胸口仿佛要被碾碎，右手摸到剑柄，抄起来就随手划去，给但丁的喉咙留下一道新鲜的伤口。

但丁只能笑着拨开剑刃，把所有武器都扫到一边，左手捂住自己的伤口，接着借着鲜血给他们润滑。顾及维吉尔现在的状态，他本想让这场性爱温和些，并非有意将这里变成什么谋杀现场，但事实是他们已经不习惯温和，唯有鲜血与暴力能填充他们之间的空隙和隔阂。

直到疼痛稍微缓和，取而代之的是逐渐升温的快感，但丁的抽送和啃咬如山呼海啸一般席卷而来，不带停顿，也没有任何缓和的迹象。但丁操得很深，直直撞进他的身体里，维吉尔的后穴终于变得湿润又温暖。

但丁的话总是说得不合时宜，他去舔维吉尔的眼角，“你要是再走，大概也会舍不得我。”带着但丁一贯的自大狂妄。

维吉尔突然把他踢开，自己换了个姿势，解释道“我不想看到你的脸。”于是他跪趴在床上，双腿发抖地支撑起自己的身体，他的后穴流着血和水，顺着打颤的腿流下来，滴到床垫上。但丁跟他还嘴：那我正好不希望你把我的床弄脏。伸出手去将他拖到地板上，掐住他的下巴强迫他仰起头，接着再次捅进去。

汗，体液，血，聚集在膝盖窝后的凹陷处，交合的入口泛起细碎的粉红色泡沫。

但丁咬着他的耳朵尖，由于愉悦发出的闷哼从喉口跌跌撞撞钻进维吉尔的脑袋。

上一次他们在某个昏暗的街角，人迹罕至，非人生物倒是经常光顾，于是但丁用魔力形成一个牢固的结界，尽管如此，他还是由于年轻气盛的脾气使然崩掉了一个食腐生物的脑袋，腥臭的脑浆差点溅到他们身上来。维吉尔就趁他收枪的时候将他打翻在地，他将他们的保护罩捅破，世界的哭嚎与悲凉顺着破碎的窗口涌进来，他的耳边涌起无数人绝望的尖叫，来自地狱的，来自天堂的，来自恶魔巢穴的。一切都轻而易举地涌进来了，他们就在那种被悲哀包裹住的情绪里做爱，一回，再一回。直到那些哀嚎停止，留下的只有性欲里最深刻最黑暗的欲望，与此同时天上的云卷过了一层又一层。

但丁不知道这些年维吉尔到底跑到哪里去了，如果他死了一回，他在死的时候去了哪，那儿有什么光怪陆离，如果他或者，他为什么等了这么久才来找自己。披萨，草莓圣代，盘底和杯底已经被他舔得干干净净甚至被这阵子外出做任务的尼禄嫌弃，或是他剩着已经吃不下了。旧的手套永远放在床头那个最显眼的，一摸就能摸到的位置，却已经被刻意地落了灰。找的女人有一头白头发，但丁往玻璃里一看，还会一晃神看错。

但丁终于破口大骂了，“维吉尔，你到哪去了，你到哪去了？”

所有愤恨甚至从快感又退回到凶蛮的施暴欲，他的脖子还在流着血，他一拳打下来，打中维吉尔的侧脸，半边脸砸下去，砸坏了地板。

维吉尔咳嗽了一声，伸出手去摸了摸自己的鼻梁，毫无波澜地说了声“断了”，仿佛他已经承受过多次这样的局面，他已经习惯了鼻梁清脆的断裂声，鼻腔涌出滚烫的液体，软骨在皮肤下扭曲，再随着时间的推移慢慢复原。

这时维吉尔去的地方已经不值一提，唯一能够确定的是那地方几乎剥夺了他这位仅存亲人的所有知觉。

但丁又气又恼，将维吉尔从破碎的木地板里提起来，撞上他的额头，对着他的嘴唇咬下去。维吉尔被痛感和快感逼得不太清醒，他觉得但丁似乎把他当成物仕，在床尾，桌脚，窗户前操他，又把他当成什么珍宝，对着他流泪，掐着他的喉咙咬牙切齿地说“别走了吧，哥哥。”

所有东西在双方的喟叹里一起终结。

仿佛他们一起趟过地狱门。

维吉尔在漆黑的深夜里定定地看着墙角的蜘蛛，那双黑漆漆的眼睛仿佛是从魔界怪物的眼珠，一刻不停地盯着他看。

它看到了维吉尔如容地下河一般的爱意。这爱意就连但丁都瞧不见摸不着。而这也就算了，可维吉尔本身就已经是一条干涸的河流，地下河根本找不到缺口来补给他早已干涸的爱和温情。

所以但丁如此用力，他如此用力地挖掘，试图凿碎数十年的冰层，去寻找维吉尔还未被无力感和无助感以及蒙蔽了他所有情感的好胜心冲刷磨洗成灰尘的爱意。

维吉尔想，他找不到的，没人能够找到。

但丁掏出一颗金魂石给他，金魂石能让战士起死回生。

“你会后悔的。”维吉尔说，他已经整理好衣服，转眼已经站在事务所的门口。

“你让我没有任何办法。”

维吉尔以及他身后那团浓重的阴影伴随着月色消失，如同他们俩头顶永远的愁云密布。

那个房间开着窗，洁白的窗帘随风飘动，像一朵盛大的百合花。

END.


End file.
